A Christmas to Remember
by 64PalmFighter
Summary: A Christmas Eve surprise shocks a household. I stink with this summary


A/N: A few notes before the story begins. First off, this is an InuYasha story, but this takes place during the present not the feudal era. Secondly, the only characters I own are Whispera and Zakuro. Sesshomaru and Rin belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Yuki and Kuroi belong to Sara-sama at Quizilla. Lastly, Merry Christmas!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, it's time to sleep," said Zakuro as she closed a book.

"A little longer, Mama," her five-year-old son, Yuki, begged.

"One more story, please?" her 4¾-year-old son, Kuroi, asked.

"At least play 'Silent Night', Rin, who was 14½-years-old, and Whispera, who was 14-years-old, pleaded.

"She told you all to go to bed, and what mommy says, goes," Sesshomaru said. "Besides, Santa won't come if you're wide awake. So, do to sleep."

"Okay," the children sighed as they left for their rooms. Sesshomaru and Zakuro shook their heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around midnight, Zakuro began roaming throughout the house. She normally did this when she has headaches. She put her hand on her head as she began to moan. She walked into the living room, she looked at the Christmas tree, and Santa Claus was there putting presents under the tree. She began to tiptoe away, but Santa caught her in the corner of his eye.

"Why are you up at this hour, Zakuro?" Santa asked.

"My head is hurting, 'Santa'," Zakuro replied.

"Sit at the table," he said gesturing to the table.

"Why?"

"So we can talk."

"Okay, Sessho-" she paused. "I'm mean, 'Santa'," she corrected.

They sat at the table. Then, Santa went to the kitchen and prepared Zakuro tea. She thanked him for his chivalry, and the two talked for an hour.

"I must be off," Santa said.

"You're right. I won't keep the other children waiting," she said calmly. Once she finished her statement, she gasped. Santa gave her a befuddled stare.

"What's the matter?" he interrogated.

"Don't look up."

"Why?"

"We're under the mistletoe."

"So we are," he chuckled.

"Well, we have no choice unless you want to be tied to my back for an hour," she said meekly.

Before she could say another word, Santa wrists and pulled Zakuro into a deep, passionate kiss. She responded by deepening the kiss. Moments later, Santa broke the kiss. "You have little mice peeking on us."

"We what?" said in shock. She looked back and saw her sons, Yuki and Kuroi. They were staring at their mother while fighting back their smiles and giggles.

"I should leave," Santa said. He went up the fireplace and left with a jolly laugh.

"Mama?" Yuki asked. "Why were you—?"

"Brother, you're five, and I'm 4¾. I think it's none of our business," Kuroi interrupted.

"Mama, don't be sad," Yuki said cutely.

"We sorry," Kuroi said apologetically.

"Just go to bed," Zakuro said trying not to seem upset.

"But–" the boys said.

"I said, 'Go to bed'. That's the end of this discussion!" she snapped.

Almost immediately after Zakuro spoke, Sesshomaru walked into the living room. His eyes narrowed as his attention was focused on his sons. The boys winced. "We talked about this earlier. Let's not revisit that conversation again."

"Sesshomaru, I can handle this," Zakuro said.

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru said in disgust.

"Night, Mama. Night, Papa. See ya when we wake up again," Yuki and Kuroi. The siblings left. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru let out a sigh then collapsed onto the couch. Zakuro walked to the couch and sat beside her depressed husband.

"Well, on the bright side, you're not angry, you're depressed. Wanna talk about it?" Zakuro asked.

Sesshomaru sighed at her comment. "You're going to make me anyway."

"Well?"

"I'm tired of our boys disrespecting you. Happy?"

"What were you expecting?" Zakuro asked. "They were toilet trained a year and a half ago, Yuki started school this year, and Kuroi is drinking from an actual cup."

"I guess I should remember they aren't teens."

"Right. Now, let's gets some sleep." They went to their room then to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came, and wrapping paper and cheers filled the living room.

"Wow!" the brothers exclaimed. "Santa gave us a lot this year."

"Sure he did," Their older sisters, Rin and Whispera, said sarcastically.

"Mom, Dad, can Rin and I show you our present?" Whispera asked sweetly.

"Just don't hula to 'Zip-a-dee-doo-dah' again." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay," Rin said while trying to hide a twisted smile. The girls ran upstairs. When they came back down, they were wearing Mrs. Santa outfits. Whispera had two microphones, and Rin had a cd. Whispera plugged the microphones into the karaoke machine, and Rin placed the cd in the machine. Moments later, they began singing the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus".

"O, my gosh," Sesshomaru and Zakuro said when the song ended.

"Well, did you like?" Rin asked with a snicker.

"Yuki, Kuroi, you had to tell them," Zakuro said.

"Sorry," the boys said putting a sad puppy face.

"Well, you had your fun. Now, it's our turn," Sesshomaru said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zakuro asked almost seductively.

"I don't know. Show me. I'll tell if I am thinking what you are thinking, and then I can confirm if your thought is what I was thinking. I think my thought is the same thing you are thinking," Sesshomaru said.

"Watch. Rin? Whispera? You are aware where you are standing, right?" Zakuro questioned.

"Yeah. In the living room," the teens said.

"Not 'where you are in' but 'where you stand under'," Sesshomaru said.

The girls looked at each other then up. The rest of the family looked up and saw Rin and Whispera under the mistletoe. The girls let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"I refuse to do that!" Rin yelled.

"Ditto!" Whispera agreed.

"Are you sure?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes!!" Rin and Whispera yelled.

"I'll get the rope," Sesshomaru said with a snigger.

"For what?" the sisters asked.

"You know the tradition. Refuse a kiss under the mistletoe, and you're tied back-to-back for hour with the other person," Zakuro said.

"Mom!" the girls cried out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Besides the back-to-back thing, Zakuro kissing "Santa", and all that other stuff, Christmas was wonderful! Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
